Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Maria Cadenzavna Eve was originally the main antagonist in Symphogear G, but she becomes one of the supporting protagonists. Appearance Maria has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessories centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. Maria is most often seen wearing a white corset-like top under a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest. She also wears white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots. Her first stage dress is pink, green and blue while her second one is white, light blue and blue-yellow high shoes. When she was younger, she wore a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach. At that time, her hair was shorter, falling just past her shoulders. Personality Maria is an energetic idol and a bit mysterious. She's gradually revealed to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission and her unwillingness to cause others harm. While she will gladly make harsh speeches and fight other Gear users, she cannot bring herself to harm normal people unless absolutely enraged. This conflicted nature makes her easily manipulated and vulnerable at times, but at heart Maria is just a kind and sincere girl who simply wants to help and protect everyone she holds dear. Etymology Maria (マリア) - Means the beautiful in Greek and comes from Miriam and Mirjam and the name from Jesus' mom: the virgin Maria. Cadenzavna (カデンツァヴナ) - is a family name which implements polish grammar, in which female names end in "a" (example: Kowalswa, Skladowska) and male in "i" (example: Kolski, Skladowski). This comes from the Italian word Cadenza''which is a form of music that is usually played or sung solo. Trivia * Maria shares some similarities with Kanade; ** Both are Gungnir users; ** Both had a little sister; ** Both did a duet with Tsubasa; ** Both used the drug LiNKER to control their power; ** Both have a bright-spirited personality and have a severe temper in battles; ** Both are the strongest from their team. ** Both used the same quote after the LiNKER began to fail: "So my time limit only goes this far!?" ** Both have a unique symbol in the names of their attacks († for Maria, ∞ for Kanade). * But unlike Kanade, Maria plays a shy girl role when she's near her brave younger sister Serena ** Again, unlike Kanade, Maria is not the strong and determined person she first appears to be - the cold and proud personality is just a mere shell to hide her past sorrow and weakness. This is the reason why her manifestation of Gungnir had a black cape that could deflect attacks. *** Her lack of a cape when she used the Black Gungnir once again in Season 3, Episode 4, is most likely a sign that she has grown much more confident due to her interactions with the others. * It is known that Maria and Serena were born in eastern Europe and they were the children of war. The song Apple sung by her and her sister, was often sung in her town and they heard this song from their grandmother when they were young. * Maria is the oldest Symphogear user as she is 21. Kanade would be the second oldest being 19. * Maria is the only character to have a character song sung in English (Dark Oblivion). * Maria is the second symphogear user to own two relics, the First being Yukine Chris. ** Interesting that both Chris and Maria have black backgrounds while spelling out their activation songs before they transform. ** Also, both of them use alternative rock in their battle songs (although Maria uses it only in the middle of her battle song) * Maria's battle song genre is R&B and a bit of rock in the middle of the song. * The name of her '''Sere†Nade' attack is most likely a play on both the musical term serenade and on the name of Serena, the previous user of the Airgetlám. Gallery Maria Cadenzavna Eve (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 3).jpg Maria Cadenzavna Eve.png Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Seven Symphogear Heroines.JPG Symphogear GX Cast of Heroines.png GX Dress Concert Designs for Symphogear Heroines.jpg Maria Tragic Downfall.jpg|Maria's tragic downfall Maria Cadenzavna Eve Boobs Mouse Pad.jpg Maria Cadenzavna Eve with Hestia Outfit.jpg|Maria Cadenzavna Eve with Hestia Outfit Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Knights Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Magic Category:Successful Heroes